rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire
Fire is the eighteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 11 and 243rd episode overall. It aired on November 4, 2013. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Blue Team *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Freckles New Republic *Felix *Various soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Locus *Various soldiers Other *Lopez 2.0 *Cyclops Plot As Locus and the Federal Army of Chorus begin to attack, the Reds, Blues, and Felix fend them off from behind cover. In order to draw their fire, Simmons and Sarge enter the tank and quickly eliminate several Feds. However, more Federal Army soldiers retaliate by using their heavy artillery. In response, Grif uses a few Teleportation Cubes to eliminate them, allowing the group to counterattack. Meanwhile, Freckles and Lopez 2.0, while in control of Cyclops, engage in combat. During the battle Freckles becomes overwhelmed by Lopez 2.0/Cyclops' heavy fire and is weakened. As Freckles' shields become critically low, Lopez 2.0 approaches Freckles and tells him that the two could have overruled the Reds and Blues as their 'Robot Overlords', before he prepares for the final kill. Suddenly, Donut confronts Lopez 2.0 and threatens him, but the latter doesn't show any sign of worry. Instead Lopez 2.0 insults Donut, calling him "Pinky," but Donut reassures him, stating that he is "lightish-red" in Spanish and proceeds to send the robot into a teleportation cube. He then tosses the cube containing Lopez 2.0/Cyclops into Simmons' minefield, where the two robots are ultimately destroyed. Soon after, Locus fires a sticky grenade at the tank and destroys it, with Sarge and Simmons narrowly escaping. With the Reds and Blues low on ammunition and Freckles low on power, Simmons heads to Blue base in order to recharge him, but is unable to due to the fact that one of Donut's HD Basebook pictures is consuming a majority of the power supply. When Donut questions how they can cancel the download, Locus fires at a plasma grenade from behind Donut, knocking the latter unconscious. Frustrated by this, Tucker runs over to Red base to cancel the download and return the power back to Freckles, skillfully killing several Feds along the way. He successfully does so but is cornered by a Fed. Luckily, Lopez, with Lopez 2.0's body, rescues Tucker and the two return to battle. With Freckles' power returning, the Reds and Blues manage to fight back. However, Locus fires several blasts from his Railgun towards Washington and Sarge, rendering them inactive. Lopez is also shot by a Fed soldier, rendering him useless as well. As more Federal Army soldiers arrive Freckles defends the group, but is blasted by the enemies and becomes severely damaged. Suddenly, reinforcements from the New Republic arrive and assist the teams. With the battle heating up and several New Republic soldiers dying, Felix informs Grif, Simmons, Caboose, and Tucker to flee with him through the caves. On his way out Tucker notices Wash recovering and cries out to the latter. However, after noticing the Federal Army beginning to overwhelm them, Wash orders Freckles to "shake", prompting the latter to harshly stomp down his foot. This causes numerous boulders to block the entrance of the cave, allowing the others to escape. However, Locus quickly incapacitates Wash. Transcript Locus and two Federal Army soldiers are standing in the opening shot. A Battle Rifle shot resonates, and one of the soldiers fall. The other soldier begins to fire his Assault Rifle. Washington: 'Get to cover! ''Wash charges forwards, and the Blood Gulch crew do the same. Grif takes cover behind a metal barricade and opens fire. Tucker moves behind the barricade and prepares to engage. Simmons and Sarge dart behind the Scorpion tank, firing their weapons. The Federal Army soldiers rush forward, while Locus cloaks himself. Meanwhile, Freckles and Lopez 2.0 are engaged in their own battle. Freckles fires a rocket, but Lopez 2.0 ducks, the rocket sailing over his head. 'Lopez 2.0: '¡Fallaste, perra!bitch! Freckles responds by firing his minigun, landing some hits on Lopez 2.0. 'Lopez 2.0: '¡Ow! Lopez 2.0 retreats, while Freckles advances. Caboose looks towards him. '''Caboose: '''Freckles! Be careful! '''Washington: Damn it! We need something to draw their fire! Sarge and Simmons emerge from behind the Scorpion. Sarge: '''Simmons? '''Simmons: Shotgun! More Federal Army soldiers rush forward, but stop when they see the Scorpion, piloted by Sarge, and the turret manned by Simmons. Sarge: '"Tanks" for dropping by, dirtbags, but it's high time you left! ''Sarge unloads a round, which flies above the soldiers heads. 'Simmons: '''Still inverted, sir. '''Sarge: '''Right. ''Sarge aims his cannon at the soldiers, and fires a round, killing all of them at once. 'Simmons: '''Woohoo! Yeah! Suck it... evil... soldier dudes! ''Locus looks on the two, assessing the situation. 'Locus: '''Huh... ''Locus pulls out a gun, identical to the one found by Grif and Doc while they were on the ship, and cloaks. Meanwhile, a Warthog, mounted with a rocket launcher turret emerges from the tunnel and brakes behind three more Army soldiers, who have just decloaked. '''Felix: Heavy artillery! Tucker: 'What?! Where did that come from? '''Washington: '''They must be getting in through the caves. ''Wash and Tucker fall back towards Blue Base. Simmons and Sarge, still in the tank, fire a round at the Warthog which misses. The gunner turns, and prepares to fire the turret on the Scorpion. 'Sarge: '''Ruh-roh. ''Out of nowhere, a teleportation cube lands underneath the Warthog, causing it to disappear. The soldiers standing in front of it look around in confusion, where the Warthog appears above them, causing the Warthog to fall and crush them. Grif emerges from an alcove. 'Grif: '''Boosh! Future cubes, bitches! ''Wash and Donut pop up from behind cover. 'Wash: '''What was that? '''Donut: '''Future cubes! The cubes of the future! '''Sarge: '''I still think they'd be better with grenades! '''Grif: '''Kiss my ass! ''Gunfire strikes the rock near Grif. He whimpers and ducks, moving back into the alcove. Wash and Caboose watch as the conflict unfolds, until they are distracted by a rocket impacting into the wall behind them. They turn to look at the two battle robots duking it out. 'Caboose: '''Freckles! ''Lopez 2.0 is being hit with minigun rounds. '''Lopez 2.0: ¡Un tiro y te voy a mater! shooting me and let me kill you! Lopez 2.0 fires a missile at Freckles, which hits, causing his shields to flare. Freckles: 'Shields critical. '''Caboose: '''Ah, we have to help him! '''Wash: '''Alright! Let's grab some explosives and... ''Donut stands up. 'Donut: '''Wait. I know what to do. ''Donut runs past Wash and Caboose towards the two robots. 'Wash: '''What the... Just cover him! ''Freckles takes another explosive, damaging him slightly, causing him to spark. 'Freckles: '''Shields failing. ''Lopez 2.0 walks forwards towards the damaged Freckles. '''Lopez 2.0: Podios habernos unido Fresas. Ellos han inclinado ante nosotros como sus señores robot. Pero ahora, debes ser destruido. should have joined me, Freckles. They would have bowed down to us as their Robot Overlords. But now... you must be destroyed. Donut: 'All right. That's enough! ''Lopez 2.0 spins his upper body round to face Donut, who is standing behind him, with a Magnum aimed at him. '''Lopez 2.0: ¿Qué? What? Donut: '''Don't make me hurt you. '''Lopez 2.0: ¿Usted? ¿Me telera? Me gustaría verte intentarlo. Rosado. [You? Hurt me? I'd like to see you try... Pinky.] Donut: 'No soy rosa. ''Soy rosa-ish.[I'm not pink. I'm lightish-red.] '''Lopez 2.0: Espere. ¿HABLA ESPAÑOL? [ Wait. YOU SPEAK SPANISH?] Donut: '¡Sí! ¡Pero no muy bien! Just not very well! ''Donut throws a teleportation cube at Lopez Dos.0's feet. '''Lopez 2.0: HIJO DE PUTA. OF A BITCH. The cube deactivates, and Lopez 2.0 disappears. Donut turns around, and pitches the cube away. It arcs towards the minefield, where it lands, activating the mines and destroying Lopez 2.0 and C.C. Donut: ' Ha roja salado a Robot Satanás, tu teriyaki lápiz circo. hello to Robot Satan, you teriyaki pencil circus! ''Cut to Tucker, looking on the scene. '''Tucker: Seriously, he has an incredible arm. Grif appears behind him. Grif: 'Okay, it wasn't a volcano, but I'm still taking credit for the idea! '''Sarge: '''INCOMING! ''The tank reverses up to Blue Base, showing signs of heavy damage. Washington appears behind them, while Sarge and Simmons continue to lay down fire. 'Wash: '''Sarge, are you okay? '''Sarge: '''Having the time of my life! The tank's pretty beat up. '''Simmons: '''They just keep coming! ''Locus decloaks behind a rock pillar, armed with the same gun he pulled out earlier and fires the round, which sticks to the front left tread of the tank. 'Felix: '''Get out of the tank! ''Sarge and Simmons comply, as the round begins beeping faster and faster. As Sarge and Simmons get clear, the round explodes, destroying the tank. Wash, Sarge and Simmons run back to Blue Base, whilst Grif looks at the burning chassis of the tank. 'Wash: '''Dammit! '''Grif: '''Holy shit, those things explode?! ''Donut runs up. '''Donut: Did you guys see me? Wash: 'Yes, now put those skills of yours to work and start tossing- ''Wash ducks as a battle rifle round whizzes over his head. '''Wash: -some grenades. Donut: 'On it! ''Donut rushes to the gravity lift in Blue Base, which launches him up to the open area. He begins tossing frag grenades. '''Donut:'' You get a bomb, and you get a bomb, and you get a bomb, and you get a bomb. (singing) We all get bombs!'' Freckles begins walking back to Blue Base. Freckles: 'Energy levels critical. '''Caboose: '''Guys, Freckles is in trouble! Uh, he looks tired. ''Wash, Tucker, Simmons and Sarge are holding position. 'Tucker: '''Fuck that! Hook him up to the ship! It's got plenty of power! ''Simmons stands up. 'Simmons: '''Oh. I can do that! ''He dashes towards Blue Base. Grif throws another teleportation cube. '''Wash: '''Felix, where's that backup? '''Felix: I don't know! Felix pulls up his holographic shield to deflect a sniper round. He deactivates it and begins firing his DMR at the attacker. Felix: 'Fucking asshole! ''Grif throws another teleportation cube. '''Grif: '''Uh, I'm running out of cubes! '''Wash: Just hold on a little longer, and we'll get Freckles back online. Simmons: ''(calling from Blue Base) Uh, Wash? That might be a problem! ''Wash growls in frustration and sprints towards Blue Base. Wash: '''I'll be right back! Cover me! '''Tucker: Okay. Tucker mans the nearby turret and begins to unload rounds, yelling incoherently as he does so. Tucker: (yelling) SUCK MY BAAAAALLLSSS!!! Wash walks up to Simmons, who is standing at a computer. Simmons: 'I hooked up Freckles, but for some reason, he's not getting any power! '''Wash: '''What do you mean? We should have plenty! '''Simmons: '''I know, but it's all being diverted somewhere else! I don't know what it could be. '''Wash: '''Well, where's it all going? ''Simmons types on the computer. 'Simmons: '''Red Base? '''Donut: '''Uh-oh. ''Wash and Simmons turn to look at Donut. '''Donut: I, uh, think I know what it might be. The camera pans across the canyon, right to Donut's computer, which is still downloading the picture of Freckles. The download bar changes from 56% to 57%. Wash: DOWNLOADING A PICTURE ON BASEBOOK IS DRAINING OUR ENTIRE POWER SUPPLY?! Donut: '''It's a very high-quality picture. '''Wash: HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?! Simmons: 'We've gotta cancel the download! ''Cut to Locus, who is aiming his sniper rifle at a plasma grenade behind Donut. '''Donut: '''But we're pinned down. '''Locus: Huh. Donut: How are we suppose to-? Locus fires at the grenade, which explodes and injures Donut, who screams in pain as he falls down. Donut: Waaahhh! Wash & Simmons: 'DONUT! ''Wash and Simmons immediately run to Donut and check his body. 'Simmons: '''Is he dead? '''Wash: '''No, but he's unconscious. '''Simmons: '(relieved) Aw, good, because I did not want to go through that shit again. '''Wash: Felix! We're a man down! Where is that backup!? Felix: ' Uh, I don't know. They should be here in a few minutes! '''Wash: '''We don't have a few minutes! ''Cut to Tucker outside. '''Wash: ''(yelling from inside) If we can't get Freckles online, we don't stand a chance! '''Tucker:' (sighs) Such bullshit! Tucker takes off towards Red base. Cut to Grif. Grif: 'Hey! Where are you going!? ''Cut to Wash. '''Wash: Tucker! Tucker runs, mirroring what he did in Wash's training course. Tucker shoots two federal soldiers behind cover. A federal soldier with a turret walks towards him with landmines between them. Tucker jumps the mines and the soldier, turns around and shoots the mines, killing the soldier. Tucker runs for the Red base door. A soldier appears in the doorway. Tucker: Aaaannd (kills the soldier with his sword) ''SWISH! ''Tucker slashes the computer's screen, cancelling the download. Tucker: Fuck you, Basebook! Cut to Wash and Simmons in Blue base. Simmons: He did it! We're getting power! Freckles lifts his head. Freckles: 'Charging. ''Cut to a federal soldier raising his rifle to Tuckers head. '''Federal Soldier: Freeze! Tucker: Oh crap. Federal Soldier: '''You and your friends have caused us a lot of trouble. Now lay down your weapon- ''The soldier is killed by a headshot. '' '''Tucker: What the hell? Tucker turns around and sees Lopez (in Dos-point-O's body) reloading a Magnum. Lopez: Pendejo Tucker: Dos-point-O? Lopez: (translated english) ''No, idiota.idiot. '''Tucker:' Lopez! That was fucking awesome! Where'd you get that body? Lopez: Lo tomé de un idiota molesto.took it from an annoying moron. Tucker: I don't know what you just said, but that's great. Now let's get out of here! Tucker runs off. Lopez: 'Psh. "Dos-point-0". Soy López el Pesado. Puta.Lopez the Heavy. Bitch. ''Cut to Freckles charging. 'Freckles: '''Shields twenty five percent. ''Cut to various soldiers being killed. Cut to Sarge firing his shotgun on top of a box. '''Sarge: Ha-ha! Take that, you seemingly infinite number of soldiers! Zoom out to Grif, who reloads. '' '''Grif: '''Yeah! How's it feel to get your asses kicked by a bunch of losers!? ...Wait. ''Zoom out to Wash. Wash: Alright, everyone together! We can do this! Cut to Locus aiming at Wash with a railgun in the distance. Locus: No. You can't. Locus shoots Wash, knocking him to the ground. Cut to Tucker and Lopez. Tucker: 'WASH! ''Cut to Caboose. 'Caboose: '''Oh no! ''Cut to Simmons. 'Simmons: '''Is he okay? ''Back to Tucker and Lopez. Lopez gets sniped and Tucker ducks. 'Tucker: '''Shit! '' Two snipers are shown shooting at Tucker. Tucker backs behind a rock. '''Tucker: Lopez! Lopez: '¡¿En serio?! ¡Acabo de obtener este maldito cuerpo!I just got this fucking body! ''Cut to Sarge. 'Sarge: '''You bastards stay away from my men! If anybody's gonna kill 'em it's gonna be me! ''Locus uncloaks on a nearby roof and shoots Sarge with the railgun, incapacitating him. '''Sarge: ''(grunting)'' Uhhff! Grif: 'Sarge?! ''Another rocket jeep rolls up in front of the Reds and Blues. 'Felix: '''Incoming! ''Freckles wakes up. He steps in front of the jeep. The gunner shoots Freckles. Freckles crumples over as flames and sparks shoot out of him. 'Caboose: '''Freckles! No! ''There's a short silence. A series of rumbles and explosions are heard. The Reds and Blues look around. Cut to the tunnel near Blue base. There's an explosion within and a Rebel soldier emerges, before dozens more charge out yelling. 'Rebel Soldier 1: '''FOR THE NEW REPUBLIC! '''Felix: '''They're here! That's our backup! ''Cut to the Federal snipers being killed. Cut to two Rebels reloading. 'Rebel Soldier 2: '''Suck it, you Fed scum! ''Freckles stands up. '''Freckles: ''(damaged)'' E-e-engaging-ging t-targets-s. Freckles destroys the jeep and everything in his path. Felix runs over to Grif, Simmons and Caboose. Felix: 'Get to the cave! We've gotta go! '''Caboose: '''But what about Wash and Freckles!? '''Simmons: '''Quick! Someone help me carry Sarge! ''A Rebel Soldier walks over and is mowed down. Locus uncloaks and shoots another rebel before assassinating a third. 'Rebel Soldier 3: '''Wait! What th-- (''Locus breaks his neck) ''Gah! ''Locus approaches the Reds and Blues, reloading his SAW. 'Felix: '''There's no time! Get outta here! ''Felix deflects some shots with his shield. '''Caboose: '''But- '''Grif: Caboose, come on! Grif, Caboose and Simmons run past Tucker into the cave. Tucker: What are you doing? Where's Wash? Simmons: 'He's still at the base! '''Tucker: 'sharply What!? ''Felix stops next to a rebel. '' '''Rebel Soldier: Sir! If we leave now, they'll just follow us back to headquarters! Felix: 'Aw, shit! Someone get me some explosives! ''Felix runs for the cave. Tucker sees Wash getting up. 'Tucker: '''Wait, guys! There he is! ''Wash gets up and grunts in pain. '''Tucker: '''Wash! Wash, come on! '''Felix: We've gotta seal this tunnel! Wash slowly gets up and looks around. He sees several rebels dying around him. He looks at the cave tunnel where Tucker, Grif, Simmons, Caboose, and Felix are escaping. He turns finally to Freckles. Wash: 'Freckles! Shake! ''Freckles violently stomps his foot down. The ground starts shaking and rocks begin tumbling down in front of the cave tunnel. 'Tucker: '''Hey, no! What're you doing?! ''The tunnel entrance collapses and Wash breaths a sigh of relief and resignation before Locus knocks him out from behind. Gallery Fire 00001.png Simmons and Sarge in tank.png Fire 00003.png Fire 00004.png Fire 00005.png Fire 00006.png Fire 00008.png Simmons with Wash - Fire.png Fire 00010.png Tucker shuts down Basebook.png Tucker pinned by Fed.png Fire 00011.png Fire 00009.png Fire 00012.png Tucker and Lopez S11.png Sarge battles Feds.png Locus with Railgun 2.png Fire 00013.png Locus with SAW.png Locus S11E18.png Grif, Simmons, and Caboose - Fire.png New Republic Soldiers - Fire.png Fire 00014.png New Republic soldiers S11.png Washington about to get hit - S11E18.png Fire 00016.png Trivia *The title of this episode is meant to correspond with the previous episode's title: Ready…Aim…'''Fire. *The "Shotgun!" gag returns in this episode. *The inverted controls on the tank is a reference to One-Zero-One. *Simmons catchphrase, [[Dick Simmons#"Suck it Blue.21"|"Suck it Blue!"]], returns in this episode with a new variant. *Lopez 2.0's mention of being a "robot overlord" when fighting Freckles is an echo of Grif's comments earlier the season in A Real Fixer Upper. This could also be a reference to K.I.T. B.F.F., where Sheila and Lopez rebelled against the Reds and Blues, and started the Robot Army. *Grif's statement "Okay, it may not have been a volcano..." is a reference to his plan in +1 Follower to have Donut trap Freckles in a future cube and thrown into a volcano, a plan surprisingly similar to Lopez 2.0's actual demise. *The "Son of a Bitch" gag also returns in this episode, in a Spanish variant. *Donut saying 'Robot Satan' is a reference to a similar phrase Sarge says in Long Live the King. *Sarge's "Ruh-Roh" comment may be a reference to Scooby-Doo, where the character of the same name commonly says this. **Alternatively, the comment may be a reference to Fourth and Twenty, where Sarge was faced with a similar situation. *Simmons' statement "Good, because I did not want to go through that shit again," is a reference to Think You Know Someone, where Donut was nearly killed. **Also, Donut being rendered unconscious by a plasma grenade may be a reference to his first incident with one in Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain. *Tucker displays what he learned from the training course in Heavy Mettle during his run to Red base. *The only members of the Reds and Blues confirmed to escape the canyon are Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose who are also the only characters to appear in every episode of Season 11. *This episode contains the most casualties the Blood Gulch Crew have suffered in a battle, as Donut, Sarge, Lopez, Washington, and Freckles are severely injured in battle and left behind (bringing the total amount of casualties to 5). **Additionally, Locus injures all the human members of the Reds and Blues who were left behind. **All the robot characters are harmed in some form; Lopez 2.0 was destroyed while in C.C.'s body, Lopez is shot by Federal Army snipers and Freckles is last seen heavily damaged. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 11